True Blood: Sparks Fly Out
"Sparks Fly Out" is the fifth episode of season one of the HBO television series True Blood. It first aired on Sunday, October 5th, 2008. The episode was directed by Daniel Minahan and written by Alexander Woo. It partially adapts segments from the 2001 novel Dead Until Dark, the first book in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series by author Charlaine Harris. Spurned by an exasperated Sookie, Bill ends up winning over Adele's church audience with his vivid recollections from the Civil War, though Andy and Bud remain suspicious. Sam tries to make the most of his opportunity with Sookie, though she's clearly not ready to commit. Ignoring Tara's rebuff, Lafayette convinces Jason to give vampire blood, a.k.a. "V juice," another shot. True Blood Season One DVD; Episode Guide Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen, A.M.C. - Director of photography * Raelle Tucker - Co-producer * Alexander Woo - Producer * Nancy Oliver - Supervising producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Carol Dunn Trussell - Producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Episode is included on disc 3 of the True Blood: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 105 * First appearance of Lorena Krasiki. Appears only in flashback. She is only identified by her first name in this episode. She appears next in "Never Let Me Go". * First appearance of Coby and Lisa Fowler, Arlene's children. They appear next in "The Fourth Man in the Fire". * Terry Bellefleur appeared last in "The First Taste". Revealed to be Andy Bellefleur's cousin in this episode. * Death of Adele Stackhouse. * Royce, Wayne and Chuck all appear next in "Burning House of Love". * When describing his medical treatment to Lafayette, Jason tells him that the doctor did not use any "Anastasia". What he meant to say was anesthesia. This is not a blooper, but rather just another example to indicate that Jason Stackhouse is not particularly bright. * Bill Compton's full name, William Thomas Compton, is revealed in this episode. His wife's name was Caroline Compton. * The music that Bill Compton is playing in his BMW in the beginning of the episode is called Tuvan Throat Singing. The sample featured in this episode is "Kargyurra" by Hunn Huur Tu off the album More Live. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes Tara Thornton: Giving vampire blood to Jason Stackhouse is like giving Ho-Hos to a diabetic. You know he can't control himself! Lafayette Reynolds: Don't blame the Ferrari just 'cause your ass can't drive. You're gonna have to learn to ride the high, boyfriend. Lisa Fowler: (describing Bill Compton) Mama, he's so white. Arlene Fowler: No, darling. We're white. He's dead. Bill Compton: A fresh corpse full of blood, Detective, that's something no vampire could resist. Lorena Krasiki: Take me in you. Feel me in you. We are together, William. Forever! You are mine! Bill Compton: I do not judge you. Your choices are your own, as are mine. I wish to continue on my way home. You have my gratitude for your hospitality. I will not soon forget it. Sookie Stackhouse: If you're gonna accuse me of lying, be a man and say it out loud for Pete's sake. Either way, I'm gonna hear you whether you look me in the eye or not. Let's face it, there's not a whole lotta ideas in there. Like mice in a cage. Lafayette Reynolds: Faggots been breeding your cows, raising your chickens, even brewing your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this muthafucka. Everything on your goddamned table got AIDS. See also External Links * * * "Sparks Fly Out" at the True Blood Wiki * "Sparks Floy Out" at TV.com Episode guides * "Sparks Fly Out" at TV Rage.com Episode guides * "Sparks Fly Out" at the HBO True Blood Home Page References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:October, 2008/Episodes